Tu sueño se hará realidad
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Cersei alarga la mano para agarrar la tela que hace de puerta en la tienda de Maggy la Rana. Delante de ella hay sufrimiento, un matrimonio no deseado, infidelidad, incesto, la muerte de sus hijos, de su padre, odio. ¿Y si no la abre? - What If. Reto Tomaré otro camino de Alas Negras, Palabras Negras - Gui
1. Príncipes y Princesas

**Gui** : Este fic participa en el reto **#85 Tomaré otro Camino** , del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. ¿En qué consiste? Es un _WhatIf, ¿Qué habría pasado si...?_ Y Agarraos porque me he metido en un buen berenjenal: ¿Qué habría pasado si Cersei y Rhaegar se hubiesen casado? Lo presentaré en dos partes. Primero el cómo: Cersei y Rhaegar se casan, os lo prometo, spoiler principal. Y después la respuesta verdadera. Lo que provocó tal cambio en la historia.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero no habérselos estropeado al guapo de George Grrr Martin.

* * *

 **Tu sueño se hará realidad**

* * *

 **Primera**

 **Príncipes y Princesas**

Cersei amaba los torneos. Los caballeros en sus armaduras, las justas en las que ganaban los mejores. Simplemente le habría gustado poder participar en ellas. Lo único que ella podía hacer era dar vueltas por el campamento con otras niñas.

Jeyne Farman y Melara Hetherspoon estaban de guardia ese día en el papel de "otras niñas". Y juntas, irían a ver a esa bruja que acababa de llegar de más allá del mar Angosto, Maggy, la Rana. Jeyne tenía miedo, la muy idiota. Melara parecía querer ir delante de Cersei. Pero no, Cersei pasaría la primera. Nadie le quitaría esa gloria.

Delante de la tienda, las tres niñas se pararon. No hubo lugar para dudas. Cersei dio dos zancadas y atrapó la tela que hacía las veces de puerta. Pero entonces alguien la llamó. Una voz que posiblemente fuese la única capaz de frenar a Cersei. Jaime.

–¡Cersei! ¡Sabía que vendrías! –Quizás había hastío en su voz, cansancio. O quizás sólo satisfacción–. Nuestro padre quiere verte –, y alzó las cejas. Eso significaba mucho. Significaba que el tema no era nimio. Significaba que tenía posibilidades grandes de interesar a Cersei.

A punto de entrar en la tienda de Maggy la Rana, Cersei soltó la tela y siguió a Jaime, dejando a Jeyne y Melara hacer lo que quisiesen. Se permitió pensar, por unos instantes, cuál de las dos se impondría sobre la otra. ¿Sería Jeyne, frenando con su miedo a Melara, o Melara, obligando a Jeyne a entrar con ella?

Jaime llevó a Cersei hasta el castillo, y a la sala de audiencias pequeña. Allí estaba nada más y nada menos que el rey Aerys, con su hijo, el hermoso príncipe Rhaegar, de diecisiete años, que Cersei había visto esa mañana, y con quien su padre siempre le había prometido que se casaría. Aquello tenía buena pinta.

–¡Ah! Aquí están tus vástagos, Tywin. Buen chico –dijo a Jaime–, aunque quizás no tan eficaz como para ser escudero de un príncipe.

Jaime entendió el mensaje y se retiró. Cersei vio a su padre fruncir los labios un instante fugaz. Era experta en detectar esos signos de su incomodidad, ya que significaban cosas muy malas cuando estaban dirigidos a ella. Fue la cara que puso cuando una de las sirvientas descubrió a Jaime y Cersei juntos y se fue con el cuento a los señores del castillo. Pero el rey Aerys no sería víctima de la furia de Tywin, eso seguro.

–Es verdad que se parece a Joanna. Ese pelo rubio… Demasiado oscuro para mi gusto, pero su madre tenía el mismo defecto.

Cersei sintió la mirada que le dedicaba el rey Aerys. Incómoda sin saber explicar por qué, se refugió en la observación de Rhaegar. Era tan guapo como se había imaginado. Un príncipe de ensueño, que se convertiría en un rey magnífico. Y ella sería su reina. La aplaudirían tanto como le habían aplaudido el primer día del torneo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, con unos monarcas tan bellos como serían ellos? Sin duda tendrían hermosos hijos que serían reyes a su vez. Cabezas rubias, de tonos de rubio armoniosos. Poco importaba lo que dijese el rey.

–Volverá con la corte a Desembarco del Rey –anunció el rey, con una sonrisa maligna en la boca.

Cersei miró a su padre con esperanza. Su expresión era incomprensible. ¿Era aquello lo que Cersei creía? ¿Quería decir que se casaría con Rhaegar? ¿Que sería su prometida, oficialmente?

–Hasta que la niña florezca. Y entonces los casaremos.

La sonrisa de Cersei se expandió sola por su cara, sin que ella le hubiese dejado hacerlo. Rhaegar parecía impasible. Tywin, molesto. Aerys, exultante. Cersei era feliz.

* * *

Corría el año 280 de la Conquista de Aegon y el rey Aerys preocupaba a la población, o por lo menos a los que habían asistido a sus paranoias. La preocupación se hizo oficial el día de la boda del príncipe heredero con su prometida, Cersei Lannister. La familia real no escatimó en gastos, aunque sí en presencias. Ni el rey ni el hermano del novio asistieron a la ceremonia. El Septo de Baelor estaba a rebosar aún así, pero el miedo de Aerys, al que empezaban a llamar Loco a sus espaldas, era contagioso.

Cersei estaba furiosa de aquella falta de respeto. Su boda debía ser perfecta, no la comidilla del pueblo. No la taberna del escándalo. Y mientras el septón la casaba con su adorado príncipe, Cersei no era capaz de dejar de fruncir el ceño. Le habría gustado llorar, pero no estaba el patio para emociones.

De la mano, los recién casado recorrieron la ciudad. Cersei se había imaginado pasillos blancos de flores frescas, gente feliz y honrada adorándola a su paso. Pero las calles no estaban lo suficientemente abarrotadas y al mirar un instante delante, Cersei vio estiércol. Estiércol.

Rhaegar cumplía su papel, como siempre. La única vez que lo había sentido real fue cuando le pilló tocando la lira en el bosque de dioses. ¿Que qué hacía ahí? Buscarle. O buscar refugio, que en su mente eran equivalentes. El rey la había mandado llamar, no se sabía muy bien a qué, y se había tirado diez minutos mirándola, como preguntándose si opondría resistencia. Por suerte, había sido de día, y había gente alrededor.

Y allí, en el bosque de dioses, Rhaegar y su lira. Cersei no se había atrevido a salir. Algo le decía que rompería el momento y no se sentía demasiado confiada como para recomponer el ambiente una vez roto, una vez que Rhaegar se supiese acompañado por su prometida. Le escuchó mucho tiempo, hasta que él se fue, y su enamoramiento se multiplicó.

Pero ahora hacía de príncipe. Cersei había aprendido a distinguirlo, durante los cuatro años en los que lo había estado espiando, de lejos, o de cerca, sin atreverse jamás a decirlo. Y aunque la primera imagen que tuvo de él fue aquella, y aquella fue la imagen que la enamoró, Cersei quería más. Quizás fuese estúpido. Quería que Rhaegar y ella fuesen íntimos, como con Jaime.

Hacía cuatro años que no veía a Jaime más que aquí y allá. Un torneo. Una visita. Pero iba a venir. Era escudero de Lord Sumner Crakehall, y todos sabían lo mucho que destacaba en las justas. Aquél era, probablemente, el único consuelo de Cersei, aunque tenía esperanzas en aquella noche.

La tensión la persiguió durante el banquete, pero probó un poco de vino y el encamamiento le terminó de hacer gracia. No hubo momentos de tensión. Rhaegar fue amable y complaciente. No sabía que Cersei había hecho muchas cosas con su hermano Jaime, y ella fingió inocencia, pero sin tener que experimentar el miedo. Se durmió contenta. Y embarazada.

Por la mañana las cosas no fueron tan agradables. Rhaegar la sacudió ligeramente:

–Nos vamos a Rocadragón.

Cersei aún no había salido del sueño. Preguntó que qué.

–Nos vamos a Rocadragón. Le he pedido a tu doncella que te llene un baúl de ropa. ¿Quieres que venga con nosotros?

¿Cómo? ¿De viaje ahora? ¿Por mar? ¿Y Jaime?

–¿Por qué tan de repente? –se atrevió a murmurar.

–No puedo tomar decisiones con antelación si quiero que mi padre me deje llevarlas a cabo. Es importante que consigamos salir.

Boquiabierta, Cersei acató lo que ordenaba su marido. Eligió a un par de doncellas y estaba lista. A la de más confianza la dejó en Desembarco del Rey, con un mensaje para Jaime.

Jaime recibió el mensaje. Me tengo que ir. Devoción a mi marido. Quiero que estemos juntos. Padre quiere casarte con Lysa Arryn. La Guardia Real. ¿La Guardia Real? Era una idea que le rondaba a Cersei por la cabeza. Si Jaime tuviese una capa blanca seguiría al príncipe, al rey, a cualquier lugar. Y a ella. Y no estaría pudriéndose en un castillo con Lysa Arryn en la cama. Además, Jaime estaba hecho para la batalla. El joven se lo tomó muy en serio. Cersei le daba, sin querer, un sueño que perseguir: ser el mejor caballero de Poniente. Como Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer.

Lo lograría.

* * *

Las doncellas, los médicos, las mujeres, todos los que la rodeaban le inspiraban poca confianza, pero no iba a dar a luz sola. Tendría que ponerse entre sus manos. Y Rhaegar por ahí. Urdiendo planes para derrocar a su padre sin compartirlo con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene quince años y es una niña? ¿No se creerá Rhaegar que es legitimista? Las primeras veces le decía las cosas con timidez. Y se le iba enfurruñando el estómago. Que ella quería ser reina. No madre. No esposa. Reina. Nada de un adorno bonito al brazo de un príncipe encantador. Le ardían las tripas de la rabia. O del embarazo.

Cersei gritó como la que más. Quería a Rhaegar, quería a Jaime, quería a alguien, a cualquiera. Si se hubiese atrevido se habría ligado a alguien de Rocadragón para que se preocupase por ella. La próxima vez se atrevería. A Jaime lo habían nombrado Caballero de la Guardia Real pero tenía que proteger a la reina Rhaella y al príncipe Viserys. Aunque tuviese que proteger a Rhaegar no estaría con Cersei porque Rhaegar y sus conjuras estaban probablemente en las Tierras de los Ríos.

Mientras gritaba y se debatía con el niño que le salía de las entrañas, Cersei se puso a pensar. Nunca más, este aislamiento horrendo. Tendría que apañárselas por si sola. Pero haría que la gente espiara por ella y le viniese con el cuento. Si Rhaegar no le quería contar las cosas, lo averiguaría.

Era un niño. Lo llamó Joffrey, porque era nombre de Targaryen, aunque ninguno había reinado, y estaba harta de las h y las vocale pegaditas. Rhaegar llegó (alguien le había mandado un cuervo) dos días después. Estaba tan contento que se acostó con Cersei otra vez. Entonaba cosas como que la profecía se cumplía. Cersei no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero disfrutó. No se habían acostado muchas veces.

Y luego al mar de nuevo. Cersei se rio en su cuarto. Hacer el amor y viajar en barco. Así iba a ser su vida. En ese orden. Presentarían al príncipe heredero al rey y luego a casa. No vaya a ser que lo quiera quemar vivo o algo.

Aerys no quiso quemarlo vivo. Despreció el nombre, y dijo que olía a gato quemado. El insulto le llegó a lo más hondo a Cersei que lloró desconsolada en el hombro de Jaime. Lo peor de todo aquello fue que no sirvió para nada.

El niño estaba enfermo en el viaje de vuelta. Tenía dos meses. Cersei le acariciaba la cabecita y le daba todo su calor corporal. Y cuando Joffrey se dormía, se encaraba con Rhaegar.

–¡Qué ideas! Viajar por el mar, por segunda vez en menos de nada, con un bebé recién nacido.

–Resistió a la ida, resistirá a la vuelta. Él es el príncipe prometido.

Y tenía el descaro de sonreír. Quizás creía que su sonrisa lo borraba todo. Pero el niño tosiendo y estornudando, se ahogaba por momentos.

–No sé quién te ha prometido un príncipe, mi señor, pero éste se está muriendo.

Rhaegar no quiso creerlo hasta que le pusieron el cadáver de su hijo en los brazos. Cersei no le dirigía la palabra. Tocaron tierra un día después y Rhaegar vino a decirle que se iba.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué soy para ti? Me dejas meses con ese parásito en el estómago, lo coronas, me lo robas, y luego le matas, y ahora te vas a urdir planes otra vez, a derrocar a tu padre que sigue en el trono desde que nos casamos, quemando gente. ¿Y me dejas aquí? ¿Sin más? Total, cuando vuelvas, pam, de la nada, otro príncipe prometido. Como conejos, te los paro con los ojos cerrados.

Rhaegar no quiso saber cuántos reproches podía hacerle Cersei a parte de aquellos, y se fue.

Cuando a los dos meses estuvo claro que no sangraría, la princesa se rió con amargura.

* * *

Fin de la primera parte. 2003 palabras. La segunda se parecerá. De aquí a que acabe el plazo (11 de febrero) os la traigo.

Aprovecho para hacer _publicidad_ : Si te gustan los dragones, la historia de Poniente, la gente que se pega, la gente que se besa, el sexo, las drogas, el rock'n'roll, la personalidad escondida de los hombres, los niños, los abuelos, la avaricia, el juego de tronos... **Tengo un fic para ti**. Se llama **Dragones Bailando** y habla de la Más Humana de las Tragedias, la guerra testaruda: la Danza de los Dragones.

Si no, me basta con un review por aquí abajo. Besiños.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	2. Dos reyes y una reina

**Gui** : Este fic participa en el reto **#85 Tomaré otro Camino** , del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Gracias por los reviews a **Dani Valdez** y **jean d'arc**. Segunda parte un poco dura de hacer, pero muy interesante.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero no habérselos estropeado al guapo de George Grrr Martin.

* * *

 **Tu sueño se hará realidad**

* * *

 **Segunda**

 **Dos reyes y una reina**

Cersei amaba los torneos. Los caballeros en sus armaduras, las justas en las que ganaban los mejores. Simplemente le habría gustado poder participar en ellas. Lo único que ella podía hacer era sentarse en la tribuna y esperar a que su marido le hiciese el gran honor de nombrarla dama de la belleza. A ella, imagen misma de la fertilidad, quince años, con la pequeña Rhaella en brazos. Ella apenas tenía un año.

Pero alguien estaba de guardia ese día en el papel de "dama de la belleza" y no era Cersei. Rhaegar llegó con su montura brillante y su armadura brillante de brillante sueño hecho realidad… Había vencido a todos los participantes, a hermanos juramentados, a soldados curtidos y jóvenes rabiosos. Al caballero del Arbol Sonriente, en el que Cersei se imaginaba a sí misma.

La corona de flores invernales en la punta de su lanza resplandecía. Cersei estaba preparada para recibirla sobre su regazo. Pero Rhaegar desvió la estaca y le dio la corona a Lyanna Stark.

Ultraje. Vergüenza. Humillación. Jamás nunca nadie le había dado una sorda bofetada tan violenta como aquella.

Cuando vio la lanza desviarse no entendió lo que pasaba. Quizás Rhaegar no la había visto. Pero luego estuvo claro que la lanza tenía rumbo y el horror invadió a Cersei por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Tanto que se le embotaron los oídos. Ya no oía nada, ni el jolgorio de los pobres al fondo, ni las conversaciones cordiales de los nobles, ni los relinchos de los caballos, ni las armaduras chocando entre sí. El espacio se había parado y el tiempo sólo transcurría alrededor de la lanza y la corona de flores. Y ahí estaba, la joven Stark, vestida de azul claro al lado de su hermano de pieles. Cersei lo adivinó antes de que la corona llegara a su destino.

Rhaegar sólo había ganado porque Jaime no era caballero juramentado. Pero lo habían nombrado para la Guardia Real y su puesto le aportaría gloria. En toda justa en la que participase vencería, incluido al príncipe de los dragones, con su cabello blanco y su jubón rojo. Le vencería, porque la rabia de Cersei pelearía con él. Y la coronaría reina de la belleza a ella.

Poco a poco le volvieron los sentidos a Cersei, porque se le fue el color de la cara a la mitad de la audiencia. Lyanna sonrió como una idiota. Robert Baratheon, su prometido, se levantó y se marchó de forma ostentosa. Cersei mantenía su posición erguida y a Rhaella contra sí.

El resto del tiempo pasó, no sabe muy bien cómo. Intentó no escuchar ningún comentario, siguió con la cabeza bien alta, y se fue en pos de Rhaegar que la vio venir con aprensión y la metió, pequeña niña insufrible, en sus aposentos para que no se oyese tanto el ruido de la discusión que sabía que venía.

Cersei le gritó de todo, le arrojó de todo y Rhaegar la miró sorprendido de ver tanta rabia en una niña tan pequeña. ¿Quién te crees que soy?, le preguntaba ella, con desprecio. Rhaegar no vivía en el mismo mundo. No le importaba quién fuese Cersei. No le interesaba, por muy rubia que fuese. No la respetaba siquiera. Quería ser un hombre y no tenía las agallas de hacerlo. No como Lyanna. Lyanna sí era excpecional.

Una vez se hubo desahogado, Cersei dejó marchar a Rhaegar y anunció que no quería verle. Su rabieta, sin embargo, fue tomada al pie de la letra. Aerys la mandó con la reina y el príncipe Viserys a Desembarco del Rey, con la compañía, por lo menos tendría consuelo, del recién nombrado Jaime Lannister, Hermano Juramentado de la Guardia Real. Cersei no supo nada de Rhaegar durante un tiempo y le vino bien. Mientras tanto, besaba a Jaime en cuanto tenía ocasión, aunque no se atrevía a más en aquel lugar en el que los muros tenían oídos, porque Aerys se estaba volviendo más y más paranoico.

* * *

No tuvo noticias de Rhaegar. Ni las quería. Por ella que se fuese a jugar a las guerras y a arrancarle notas melancólicas a sus instrumentos musicales. No recordaba por qué le había parecido tan guapo y perfecto. Miraba a su hijita Rhaella y veía en ella un sueño hecho realidad, y quería llorar. Mira que son estúpidos los sueños de las niñas de diez años.

En su sueño no aparecían esos soldados de caras hostiles, los pasillos vacíos, la soledad de las habitaciones luxuosas, Rhaella llorando todas las tardes a la misma hora. Tampoco estaba Aerys en su sueño, un hombre roto por su vida, destrozado por sus pensamientos, heredero de un linaje maldito que llevaba en la sangre a parientes matándose entre sí y a dragones destrozando el mundo.

Fue en aquella época en la que Cersei vio por primera vez el fuego valyrio devorar por completo a una persona. Había oído hablar del tema, pero el día que lo vio, se le revolvieron las tripas. Jaime montaba guardia e impedía a potenciales familiares o amigos acercarse a la víctima. Cersei no supo qué pensar. Quizás eso era el poder. Poder quemar vivo a un súbdito por conspirar contra él. Pero no las tenía todas consigo. No con aquellos alaridos insoportables y Rhaella gateando por los pasillos del mismo castillo.

Jaime le lanzaba miradas preocupadas, eso seguro.

Pero esas torturas no la afectaban, no tocaban a sus ideales ni a sus preocupaciones. No hasta la tragedia de los Stark.

* * *

Cersei no se había enterado de nada, y por eso mandó cortarle un dedo a su espía personal. Necesitaba más gente que le contase lo que ocurría, o no iría a ningún lado. Cuando oyó a Brandon Stark y sus leales compañeros insultar a su marido desde la ciudad hacia la Fortaleza Roja, ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo podía acaso preguntar "¿por qué insultan a Rhaegar? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?"? La humillación volvió a ruborizarle las mejillas. Ella era la última que se enteraba, como siempre. Tuvo que recurrir a una doncella de la que no se fiaba. Dio resultado, y Cersei le cortó la lengua.

O sea que al final, Rhaegar se había fugado con Lyanna Stark. Vaya un príncipe. Que cuides a nuestro hijo, que es el príncipe que salvará el mundo. Qué estupidez, creer en leyendas y profecías. A quién se le ocurre. Quizás le decía lo mismo a Lyanna mientras le hacía el amor. El fruto de nuestro acto será el príncipe que salvará el mundo.

El mundo no necesitaba salvación. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo perdido.

Prueba de aquello fue el cómo Aerys capturó a Brandon Stark y sus amigotes. Cómo mandó llamar a sus padres. Cómo resolvió el problema del juicio por combate.

Cersei tenía la entrada prohibida por Jaime, por órdenes de Aerys, pero se coló igual a escuchar la sentencia. Entró en la sala justo cuando Aerys pronunciaba las terribles palabras: el capeón de los Targaryen será _el fuego._ La joven princesa volvió a oír los gritos de los supliciados por el fuego valyrio, y volvió a temer por Rhaella. Pero le pudo la curiosidad. Mató a la madre que había en ella y que quería huir del palacio con las manos en los oídos y los ojos de su hijita. No podía huir sin Jaime, y Jaime tenía que quedarse.

Ante ella, escondida entre múltiples cabezas con el pelo en una tela oscura y un vestido poco vistoso, montaron la máquina infernal. Brandon Stark pedía la cabeza de Rhaegar por haber deshonrado a su hermana. Cersei estaba de acuerdo con él, porque Rhaegar la había deshonrado sobre todo a ella misma. El deshonor siempre venía de los hombres, y siempre afectaba a las mujeres. Y Aerys le ató una soga al cuello, dejó una espada no muy lejos, pero no muy cerca, y colgó al padre inocente, al que le habían robado la hija y a quien le querían robar al hijo, sobre la hoguera. Padre valiente, que cumplía con su deber. Padre presente, que luchaba por sus hijos.

Si Cersei hubiese tenido a Lord Rickard Stark de padre, no se habría fugado con un príncipe. No habría iniciado una guerra estúpida. Quizás habría podido disfrutar. Quizás habría podido ser… Poco importaba eso entonces, ya que Cersei no tenía por padre a Lord Rickard Stark, y por eso, Lord Tywin Lannister no moriría quemado viendo a su hijo estrangularse a si mismo intentando salvarle.

No cerró los ojos. Se tomó la afronta como algo personal. Brandon y Rickard Stark representaban su orgullo y su integridad de mujer y Aerys y su fuego representaban el menosprecio de Rhaegar. Y miró todos y cada uno de los instantes terribles que actualizaron su propia tragedia personal. Cuando todo acabó, a Cersei le brotó el odio en el estómago.

* * *

Pasaron los días, como si aquello fuese posible, y la gente huía de la ciudad. Robert Baratheon se alzó en armas contra Aerys, y Cersei deseó que venciese. Y pareció vencer. Incluso mató a Rhaegar, que sin querer se encontraba en el bando de su padre, cuando siempre había querido derrocarlo. Estúpido Rhaegar. Menos mal que no eras tú el príncipe que salvaría al mundo.

La única procupación de Cersei era su papel de rehén en todo aquello. Y como había pensando viendo morir a Rickard Stark, no creyó que su padre viniese a ayudarla. Respondió a la llamada de Aerys como aliado y se presentó ante las puertas de Desembarco del Rey con un ejército. Les abrieron las puertas.

La ciudad no se movía como habitualmente, bajó el balcón de los aposentos de Cersei. Tywin Lannister avanzaba por las calles con una lentitud que hacía gritar a Cersei. Ella sólo tenía a Rhaella y guardias (que no Jaime, guardias cualesquiera alejados de los Lannister) ante su puerta. No sabía qué pasaba. Oía el silencio y se volvía loca.

Pero sí oyó los gritos y vio llegar a ser Gerold Hightower con órdenes de matarla. ¿Qué había hecho su padre? Ser Gerold tuvo la bondad, según sus propias palabras, de dejar a Rhaella con su ama y coger sólo a Cersei. La arrastró ante la sala del trono, desde la cual, según le informó, la llevarían a las almenas del castillo para que su padre la viera morir quemada. Cersei se debatió todo lo que pudo, pero los hombres de Ser Gerald era muchos, y hombres, y fuertes, y decididos. Sin un guisante de cerebro en la cabeza.

Ser Gerald irrumpió en la sala del trono seguido por sus guardias, listo para anunciar al rey que tenía a la princesa Lannister. Pero no quedaba rey al que anunciarle aquello. Ser Jaime Lannister, dieciséis años, miembro más joven y reciente de la Guardia Real, le sacaba en esos momentos la espada de la espalda al rey Aerys. Difunto rey Aerys. No la matarían. Jaime la había salvado. No la matarían.

El alivio duró poco. Los guardias de ser Gerold soltaron a Cersei que pudo gritar el nombre de su hermano mientras lo veía acorralado por tantas espadas como hombres le impedían moverse. Ante sus ojos, vio la batalla más hermosa que vería jamás. La lucha por su vida de un fogoso joven que estaba destinado a ganar todas las justas del mundo. Ningún torneo le proporcionaría a Cersei la visión de la fuerza en estado puro. Jaime se llevó por delante a cuatro de los seis guardias. Hasta que se les unió Ser Gerold.

Ser Gerold, de joven, tenía una reputación monstruosa. Casi mayor que la que sólo empezaba a tener Jaime. Cersei, ante tal superioridad numérica, no veía una salida eficaz para su hermano. Y nadie, nadie venía. Las tropas de su padre saqueaban la ciudad, y su padre no era consciente de lo precario de la situación de su hijo más preciado. Cersei no podía dejar de mirar, así que no podía pedir ni proporcionar ayuda alguna. Sólo seguía con los ojos cada movimiento de la espada de Jaime y unía su fuerza a la de él.

Ser Gerold hirió a Jaime, y Jaime hirió a ser Gerold. Un guardia aprovechó el momento para asestarle más golpes y heridas a Jaime. Le hizo tropezar con el cuerpo de uno de los soldados que había matado. Ser Gerold, medio tumbado en el suelo, asintió con la cabeza, y el guardia le hundió la espada en el cuello al verdadero príncipe de Cersei, a su hermano gemelo, a su media naranja. Es posible que Cersei gritara. No lo oyó. El guardia que mató a Jaime se arrodilló ante ser Gerold y le impidió morir.

Cersei, arrinconada contra la pared, vio al segundo guardia saltarle a la yugular. Fue entonces cuando ser Gregor Clegane decidió hacer su aparición en la sala y matar a los caballeros que quedaban vivos. Salvó a Cersei, pero Cersei quería morir, en el mismo día, en la misma hora que su hermano, como habían llegado al mundo. No le concedieron ese deseo. El cupo de sueños cumplidos por persona es pequeño.

* * *

Tywin hizo de su hijo un héroe a los ojos de Robert Baratheon, al que nombraron rey. Se agenció la muerte de Aerys como demostración de su lealtad a Robert. Y luego se enfrentaron al problema que representaba Cersei, destrozada en sus aposentos, y sobre todo su hija Rhaella, posible candidata al trono.

Podían casar a Cersei con Robert. Pero Rhaella era un problema. Si Robert tenía un hijo, lo casarían con Rhaella. Esa sí era una solución posible. ¿Podían volver a casar a Cersei? Ella no parecía por la labor. Robert tampoco estaba por la labor de casarse con quien fuera después de la muerte de Lyanna Stark. A Cersei aquello le provocó nauseas.

No encontró en su cuerpo fuerzas para luchar por ella misma. Su padre se la llevó a Roca Casterly donde su hermano Tyrion no se rio de ella. Por una vez. Ella no le hizo el menor caso. Por una vez. Rhaella se quedó en la Fortaleza Roja y le regalaron un gatito, pero no la dejaron salir. Robert se casó con Elia Martell. Cersei se dejó morir un tiempo, pero el tiempo lo cura todo, y alimenta el odio. Si algo le quedaba a Cersei era una hija. Una hija del príncipe. Una hija heredera. Una hija a través de la cual Cersei todavía podía ser reina.

* * *

Aquí os dejo 2399 palabras. Lo que hace un total de 4408 palabras para el reto. Cabe cabe.

Me gusta el cariz que ha tomado este final. Casi me apetece contar esta historia. Ya me diréis.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
